The invention relates to a fastening device for adjustable front plate of drawers, at each side of the drawer a supporting unit being fastened to the drawer side walls and the front plate being by means of screws or dowels fastened to holding parts which are engageable in the supporting units, and further at each side of the drawer a holding means being arranged which engages at a hook of the corresponding holding part and comprises a clamping hook which is clampable by means of an eccentric for the like and pulls by means of the hook of the holding part the front plate to the drawer side wall.
A fastening device of the afore-mentioned kind is known for example from DE-A No. 31 48 066 by the same applicant. By means of a fastening device of this kind the front plate can be quickly anchored to the drawer side walls, when the drawer parts are assembled, and it is further possible to adjust the position of the front plate so that equal vertical and horizontal gaps are obtained between several drawers.
Lately, an increasing number of drawers with double side walls have been put on the market. The drawer side walls may be of plastic material or of metal. In the latter case, they often also fulfil the function of a pull-out rail of a guide assembly.